


The darvey briefs

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Series of one shots of donna and harvey





	1. Chapter 1

Happy to take Darvey prompts just leave comments  
Brief #1 She's mine

"She's mine" This is what I see happen after Donna apologizing to Harvey for Stephan's betrayal.

Enjoy

It was a late night for Harvey Spector, he was pacing back and forth in his office thinking of all the went wrong as his partnership might be jeopardize now that one of new the backing partners is going to trial for murder. Realizing trusting Stephan was one of the worst mistake now Stephan screwing over trying to get Eva's trial dismissed by handing over a key witness to prosecution, but what's worst then that betrayal was Stephan sweeping Donna off her feet away from him.

Harvey felt frustrated and loss as everything was going wrong he was just hoping at least one thing in his life would work right for once. Harvey so lost in his frustration he didn't notice Donna entering his office she called out

"Harvey, Are you alright?"

No Answer

Harvey turned to find Donna and he asked, "Donna, what are you doing here so late?'

"I am guess for the same reason you are, feeling lost, knowing that when you can't sleep so you work, so I am here seeing how you are holding up?"

Harvey walked towards to his desk pretending to do some work on his laptop while inform her, "Well, since your boyfriend stab me in the back and now I have prepare for trial that might make me lose my partnership, yeah I am doing just fine."

Donna walk over in front of his desk shut his laptop down and said, "We both, you are not fine, and by the way, Stephan is no longer my boyfriend."

Harvey tries not to expose a smile but stay cool by saying, "Really, why?" as he got up from his desk.

"Oh come on, Harvey, I could never date a guy who stabs my boss's back." Donna walking to the couch to take a sit."

Harvey sighed, "You didn't to have to dump because of me."

Donna shook her head in disagreement, "No, Harvey I had to dump because of you and me" she sighed taking breathe to say, "I am sorry Harvey, for everything."

Harvey wanted to do something since he realize that her being with Stephan bother him, but he wasn't sure how to go about, afraid of doing the wrong thing, he turn away from Donna about to head out the door, Donna stood up straight, and asked, "Harvey, where are you going?"

Harvey stopped, turned to look at Donna, then he decided he didn't care anymore whether what he about to do was the right or wrong thing to do. All he knew that he if didn't do it he regret it so as he looked at Donna started to walk towards her way he said, "Donna, I am sorry too."

Donna confused, "Sorry for what."

Then Harvey reached to Donna, before grabbing her face he answered, "Doing this"

Harvey kisses Donna passionately, more passionately than he did ten years ago, after 10 seconds of bliss, Harvey parted lips, and said, "Our deal is off."

She smiled, knowing the deal they made about them not dating while working together, but she said, "I think we can renegotiate some new terms." The line make both Donna and Harvey giggled and smiled as they engaged n another kiss.

The end


	2. Brief 2: The Other Night

Harvey and Donna I have been working together for six years at Pearson and Hardman you might these two people just have friendly brother and sister banter but five years ago that wasn't the case as Donna and Harvey decided to celebrate Harvey getting promoted to Junior partner as they went out to dinner, Harvey slurpge on wine, which made things interesting they head back to Donna's cozy apartment for a night maybe drink cup of coffee, when Harvey enter Donna's apartment he was surprise that the apartment wasn't bigger as he added,

"Maybe I should offer you raise, Donna, So you can afford a better apartment."

Donna smirk as slipped off her high heals and started on brewing the coffee she reply, "No question should be getting a raise, but as affording a new apartment I don't think so, after I am no Harvey Specter."

"Well, if you need any assistance in getting a decent ....."

She sighed, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what, "Harvey wonder

"Need to save everyone, take them under their wing when they do or not ask for it."

Harvey asked, "Is that a complement or insult."

"A complement," She added she handed him his coffee, " but don't take it personally, here is your coffee. Make yourself at home if you can manage."

He took a sip of the coffee as he said, "You sure know how to make a cup of coffee, "

Donna smiles as she takes a sip of coffee, they smile at each other, then Harvey raises her cup of coffee, when he said. "I would like to make a toast."

"Okay then" Donna raises her cup as she said, "A toast to Harvey Spector for becoming Junior partner." She glinks her cup with Harvey takes a sip of coffee but she sees that Harvey doesn't do the same as she asked, "What now my coffee is too good for you."

"No, it is fine it is just that wasn't going to be my toast" Harvey admitted

Donna curious said, "Okay then, make your toast."

Harvey coughed and made his toast, "A Toast to Donna, a wonderful and remarkable assistant and friend, and if wasn't for you I wouldn't be here I am today. So Thank you Donna."

Donna on the verge of tears as Harvey pleaded to her. "Please don't cry no need for tears."

"Sorry it is just, I appreciate the toast, means a lot to know to you appreciate me. " Donna told Harvey

Harvey walked towards donna as he grabbed her cup of coffee, and them both down and not once did his eyes left her gaze. After he put down the cup he kept walking towards. Donna's heartbeat was racing as for the past 6 months she has been crushing on him and now Harvey is her apartment alone about to make a move on her maybe it was time to him how she feels, but what if he turns her down, but what if he doesn't. it didn't matter she going to go for after he make his move all she need to wait for the signal of lift off from him.

Harvey face Donna look in those beautiful eyes of hers asked her, slow and seductively, "Do you a cd player."

Donna took deep breathe she as realized that wasn't the signal she was looking for but she informed by point to the direction of the cd player, when Harvey parted she was nervous and anxious in what Harvey's next move. Then she saw get a disc as he showed it off he said, "To celebrate this occasion.." then puts in the cd as the music from the Labamba movie the song "Oh Donna by Ritchie Valens" was blaring through the speakers, as Harvey walked back to Donna and added, "Will Dance with me, to your song Donna?"

Donna thought bingo that was the signal she need from Harvey to make a move and to him how really feels about him but she accept his hand as they started to dance, as Harvey said, "Did you this song was made for you."

"Had no clue, there was a song with my name on it, how did you find this song?" Donna asked

"I have my ways, but I don't reveal my secrets." Harvey reply

Donna moving along with Harvey leaning on him she whispers to Harvey, "Harvey, I have a secret."

Harvey curious, as he was pushing to reveal it as he said, "You do."

"Yeah, and I want to tell you before I don't have the nerve to tell you."

Still dancing Harvey said, "It's okay tell me, "

Taking a deep breathe, Donna admitted, "Harvey we been working together, for about a 1 year now, and it has amazing year so far, and over this I have seen something in you, and got me to think about how I really feel about you."

Harvey looked at Donna she was facing knowing there was no turning back now as he asked, "How do you feel about me, Donna?"

Without hesitation she said "I love you. Harvey Spector, not as a co-worker, not as a friend, but a woman who loves a man that appreciates her. "

Five years later after that admission, Harvey and Donna, remained friends and co-workers, to save themselves from being they refer that night as "the other night" now that Harvey has experience losing Donna he recalls her song, to make him realizes, that he loves her Donna and wants her back and the only in doing that is admitting how he feels about her.


	3. Brief 3: Beside

Harvey's mind in dark cloud thinking over the words Donna telling him.  
"Do you think I would ever come back to work for you, are sorely mistaken."  
Why he thought he paid her salary, he told her care and loved for her dearly what was the problem  
Why was she pushing him away?   
Why was he losing the best thing that has ever happen to him?  
His heart was racing, taking deep breathes from the composure as he watch walk out his office door once more. His anxiety was overwhelming that he didn't notice Mike walk in.  
"Harvey, look we need to talk?"  
Harvey murmurs "Not now, Mike."  
Harvey begins loosing his tie thinking it coking him.   
"No, you gotta listen, I know you are mad about Donna."  
"Mike! Enough!" Harvey collapses to he ground Mike tells Harvey while rushing to the phone.  
"Oh my, hang in there man, I am calling 911."   
Mike get on the phone calling 911. Harvey lying on the ground finding it hard to breathe starts to become unconscious as he holds on to fond memory of donna.   
10 minutes laters medics arrive they give oxygen and carry him out of the firm. Donna and Louis see Harvey being carry Donna's heart is sinking she is tearing up. She didn't know what to do so she went back to her desk and pretend to do some work but the image of leaving that crushed her. Louis was in shocked she was not leaving with Harvey she was working what was wrong her? He couldn't let Donna do work he knew where she needed to be with Harvey.  
Louis asked "Donna, what are you doing?"  
"Working" she lied   
"Donna, I know you are not working. You are thinking about Harvey. It is okay, Go. Be with him by his bedside he needs you Donna. And you need him Donna."  
She cries gets up from her desk Louis on the takes off her heals and rushes out the firm to make to ambulance and ride with him.  
Outside Harvey was placed in the ambulance Mike was about to jump in with Harvey and ride along with to the hospital when Donna screams. Mike stops from getting as she pleads   
"Mike, I am going with you. I need to be with Harvey."  
Mike sighs nods he helps in the ambulance with him and Harvey. Donna puts her hand over her mouth seeing Harvey like lifeless, hopeless this she grabs his hand. Tells him   
"I'm here, Harvey. I'm sorry so but I am here now."  
Harvey heard her want to speak but he couldn't he was slipping in and out consciousness but during the whole ambulance ride to the hospital Harvey went to a difference places. He was at baseball field, it was bright, sun shining upon him he the sky bright blue and clear as day. He thought he was only until he familiar voice say,  
"Hello, son."  
Harvey turn to find his father standing at the pitchers mound.   
"Dad, I am" He couldn't finish the sentence he want to say it. But he didn't need to as his dad reply.   
"No, not yet. Let not talk about that right let catch up and while paying some ball. What do you say son?"  
Harvey smirked as his dad threw a baseball at him which he catches. He grasps looks the ball and says,  
"Batter up"  
At the hospital, Harvey was put on ventilator. Mike and Donna were by his bedside waiting from the doctor to explain to them why Harvey hasn't woken up yet.   
Donna blamed herself for all this, she put too much pressure on for making him to commit in regards to their complicate relationship. And her leaving to work Louis. She never thought Harvey would take his hard. She admitted this to Mike,   
"This is my fault, do you know. I am reason he is in this hospital bed."  
Mike sighed, "Donna, this is my fault as much yours, I pressure him, I force him to accept that fact that things were changing and that you might never coming back. I should have been a better friend help him talk to him. But I was happy with is going on with my engagement with Rachel I forgot how to take care of the man who gave me a second chance who brought to Rachel who cares and wants the absolute best for me" Mike tries hard not to cry then the doctor come in.  
"Hello, are you Mr. Spector's next of kin."  
Donna and Mike uncertain they would kick of Harvey's room for not being immediate family. They lied when greeting the doctor to ensure they stay in the room.   
Mike started,   
"Hello, I am Mike I am his brother. And this."  
Donna chimed in and added, "I am Mike's sister in law and Harvey wife of seven years." Donna smirks and winks at Mike.   
They shake the doctor's hand and the doctor informs them   
"Now we took blood tests and AKG on Mr. Spector and have good and bad news. Is that he fine his breathing has now stablized but..."  
"But what.."  
"Right now he medical induce coma and we found massive amounts of sleep pills in stomach and blood stream"  
Mike said, "Good then just pump his stomach, right and he will awake up."  
Doctor says, "Yes we will be doing but unfortunately that will not wake him the rest of the pills need to absorbs out his blood stream before he wakes up."  
Donna asks "How will that take?"  
"A day or two at most. But highly suggest he stirs away from the pills he might need rehab or quit cool turkey. If had one milligram more if could have died in his sleep. So when wakes he will need a lot support and help."  
Donna and Mike thank the Doctor as he leave They stand over him thinking what must going with Harvey.   
Harvey and his father were playing baseball his dad was pitching while harvey was batting the baseballs out to the sky. During that time his dad asked,  
"So son tell me, are your happy?"  
"I am fine dad, nothing to worry about" Harvey lying   
"You can't lie to me, son not here. I know you are not happy because if your were you wouldn't seeing me right now." His dad informed him   
"Dad, fine, I am miserable, my life is a mess, Donna left to work with man I am not quite to fond out and I am on the edge of having massive panic attacks."  
"Son, life will always be mess, it is what you choose how to deal with that mess that is what matters. So next question, why are to having these panic attacks?"  
"Donna, I have lost her, and I don't how I can be me without her?"  
"I see my son is in love, have you told you told her?"  
"Yes." Harvey answers   
"She does love you?" His dad asks  
"Yes" Harvey repeats his answer   
Then his dad sums it up for Harvey, "You love her, and she loves you"  
"Yes" Harvey says again  
"But you are not together?" His dad asks  
Harvey shakes his no, his dad couldn't understand nor fathom what was going with his son and his love life.   
" I am sorry, I love you but you got to get your priorities straight if you love Donna, can't live nor be you without her why are you not with her."  
"Because dad I am scared of screwing up hurting her in the end."  
His grabs his shoulder tells him, "Don't you think you are hurting already but not being with her showing her how you truly care. Follow your heart son."  
He kisses him on forehead and hugs him. And then everything become bright white.  
Harvey's stomach was pumped it was just close about midnight Mike was sleeping but Donna she couldn't sleep wouldn't sleep she need to be awake when Harvey wakes up. She pleads to Harvey.  
"Harvey, listen to me, wake up I need for you to wake I need to tell, I'm sorry, for hurting you like this. I was not my intention to. I just couldn't no wouldn't work for a man who I love and who loves me. It became to hard and complicated for me to handle. But I am here now, holding your hand telling and promising you as I did once that I am not going to leave your side ever again but I am not going to work for Harvey Spector for I love you."  
Harvey slowly opens his eyes see Donna after hearing every word looks at her remove oxygen mask and tells her,  
"I am willing to consider that"  
Donna cries out for joy which wakes up Mike looking at an wake Harvey. Goes to him hugs,   
"Welcome back, brother"  
"Thanks, Mike."  
Looking at Harvey and Donna he knew what he had do to.  
"Well, I got phone calls to make. I will leave you two alone."  
Mike walks out as Harvey and Donna are alone,   
Donna says "I am sorry, Harvey."  
Harvey says "Sorry for what?"  
"Hurting you, I didn't know me leaving you would hurt this much."  
Harvey's breathing shallow tells her,   
"You shouldn't sorry, I should be the one apologizing to you. For I was a fool, taking you for granted never actually showing how much I .. "  
" You what"  
"I love you."  
Donna smiles lets him talking   
"I know you can't work for me and I will accept under one condition." Harvey said   
"What is the condition" Donna asks  
"You only be with me no else for the rest of my life. And I promise that I will  
love and care for you the rest of my life."  
Donna smiles in tears totally speechless harvey asks   
"Do we have a deal?"  
Donna shakes her head in agreement.  
Harvey smiles asks,   
"Rather than a handshake can we seal the deal with a kiss."  
She wastes no time and seals their deal of a new everlasting relationship with a kiss   
The end


	4. Brief 4; Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *what should have happen after 5x04   
> Btw i need prompt for these please comment and give me some thanks  
> Enjoy*

Harvey is driving home after he told Donna thank you for her 12 years working with him being by his side for better or worse   
He need to get his mind off Donna so he turn on the radio scan through the radio channels commercials and more commercials. Finally he found a song but if did nothing but help think about him and Donna.  
The scientist was playing while listening to the song he had glimpses his memories of Donna the good and bad ones  
Come up to meet you   
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Donna was any like any other woman of his life all of woman in his life have misjudged him, hurt him. Harvey set apart Donna from all other women who hurt and left him behind. Even though, Donna left him, hurt him yes was angry but now looking back hearing Donna's he realized that she didn't she just leave for her but for him. She knew if she stay after "I know you, I love you, Donna." came bottleing to surface. Their relationship changed she knew how much Harvey change. So that is why she said "I love you, Harvey" and walk away. She was letting him go the same reasons why he let Zoey and Scotty go. He didn't feel worthy of opening his heart and fight for the women he loved then light bulb  
After reaching the climax of the song Harvey realize something

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science; science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are  
Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

Did I really, love Scotty or Zoey. If so why didn't I fight ask them to stay.  
Harvey pulls over to side of the road.  
He closes his eyes for about second want to clear his head thinking this latest AH moment   
When Harvey opens his eyes sees Donna sitting by his side.   
She asks  
"Why didn't you ask me to say, Harvey? Why didn't you fight and just tell how really felt, that is all asking."

Harvey replies to the vision of Donna,  
"Donna" he sighs not ready to give the answer she wants tries to counter and say,  
"Donna, you know me, you know why."  
"Harvey, I do know you, and why but if want to be with me you got tell to me hold nothing back."  
The vision of Donna slides closer to Harvey strokes his cheek and tells him.  
"You are worthy of me, come back to me fight for me. You are the best closer I know. So do your job."  
Then Donna fades away with smile Harvey hears this tapping sound and then he sees this bright light shimmering around then his eyes open.  
It was dream   
He has to find a police officer tapping on his window shinning the light on him. He rolls down the window and asks,  
"Yes officer,"  
"You have been drinking, Sir..."  
"No, officer, just working late and I pulled over to get some shut eye.."  
"Dreaming" officer guesses.  
Harvey nods yes, he hands him his license and registration. Officer checks out everything returns Harvey's license and registration and tells him.   
"Well, Mr. Specter, I suggest a few things to you. One, don't work so late all the time. Two, whoever you were dream about. Go home and be with her."  
"Why, officer?"  
Officer answers, "Because you seem peaceful and happy when I found you. Have a good night, drive safe, sir." Tips his police hat, and leaves   
Harvey knew what he had to do, once fight for the woman who he truly and always had loved.   
Harvey drives to Donna's apartment run knocks on the door. He straighten himself up before Donna opens the door.   
Harvey waits and waits   
Nothing   
What is going here? Where is Donna?"  
He knocks on the door again and calls for her.  
No answer still nothing.   
He sighed thinks  
Maybe this is a sign.  
He leaves Donna's door he reaches the door of the elevator. He enters the elevator turns starring the at distance of Donna's door he sighs,  
"Goodbye Donna, I love you."  
After a thirty minute drive home, Harvey returns to his apartment complex. He enters the welcome area and is greeted by the bellhop named Toby.  
"Hello, Mr. Specter."  
"Good evening, Toby." Harvey making his way to the elevator to his room but Toby stops him by saying,  
"Sir, you have a visitor waiting for you in the welcome area she is sleep on the couch."  
"She..?"  
Harvey walks over the couch and sees Donna who was sleeping so beautifully and peacefully.  
So that is where she was, she was here the whole time. Harvey thought  
Harvey asks "How has been here?"  
"About an hour and half. She insisted she stay till you arrive. Do you want me to wake her?" Toby replies  
"No, Toby, I will take care of it. It is my job. Can you give us a few minutes alone."  
"Of course, have a good night sir,"  
"You too, Toby."  
After Toby leaves, Harvey walks over the sleeping Donna. He sits across from her. He takes off his coat and covers her with his jacket. She mutters slowly about to wake with her eyes still close mutters,   
"Harvey"  
He tells, "Donna, please, just sleep and have your eyes closed and let me say what in is my heart here."  
"I know now why you left me, you left me because you love me, I mean really love me. and I understand now why I let Zoey and Scotty."  
Harvey paused leans closer her on his knees and starts again.   
"At first, I thought I wasn't worthy or capable of being happy or in love but tonight made really see the true reason."  
He sighs takes her hand looks at her and tells her,   
"I love you, Donna."  
He sees Donna smile and a tear from face being shed he wipes the tear from her face and tells her,  
"I have always have and will love you, Donna. And I'm sorry for telling you in first place. I was scared of losing you and everything we had."   
Donna again about to open her eyes and mutters, "Harvey."  
He stops her from opening her eyes by placing his hand on top her eyes and tells her,   
"Before you open your eyes, Donna. There is just one more thing I need to do."  
Harvey leans in cover her face sidles his off over Donna's eyes and he grazes her lips and kisses with the upmost love from his heart that Harvey has always for Donna.

The end

More Darvey coming but I need prompts so please comment me some


	5. Brief 5: The First Date

I must have prompts for these two please I hope you enjoy the way the Darvey date should have happen in episode 7 in episode of season 5.

Brief 5; The First Date   
It is good of you to agree to do this, Donna.  
What is this exactly, Harvey?  
Well, A date of course.   
A date, harvey this is not a, ugh I am currently seeing someone.

Harvey's face turns pale he is not going to have a panic attack now not in front of her. So he take a breathe and swig of his whiskey and replies,

That is uh..good.. I am happy for you who is the lucky guy.

Even though, it is none your business. His name is Mitchell.

How long have you been seeing each other? Harvey asks

Donna replies Is this date or integration?, Harvey.

Harvey explains,   
It is neither now that you took it upon yourself to establish boundaries. 

Donna shaking her this not what she agreed to do she sits up and tells Harvey.

I didn't agreed to be subjected to this line of questioning. All I wanted us to re-establish our friendship that is all. But if you can't seem to handle that then I think it's I should go and leave you with your whiskey.

Donna starts leaving the table when she his side of the table he grabs her arm and pleas,

Donna, wait   
Why?, Harvey   
Can I least explain myself? Please Donna.  
Good, then follow me.

Harvey grabs her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Donna confused as to why he was leading to her the dance floor.   
So she asks Harvey,  
Why are you taking to the dance floor.  
Harvey answers while spinning her in his arms and begin to glide and sway to of the music of Sam Smith's  
"Stay With Me"  
I explain myself better while dancing

Oh I guess it's true, I am not at one night stand but I still need love because I am just a man

Donna is reaching her impatient limit and demands an explanation   
Are we just going to dance or you going to explain what is going here?

Donna, I'm sorry for taking to granted and...

What, sleeping with Esther, when you promised Louis you wouldn't

Donna, I sleep with Esther and didn't mean anything, I was lonely and I missed you.

These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Missed me, why does sleeping Esther has to do with me?  
Because apart wanted me to see you jealous and if you knew that I slept Esther that you would...

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need

That I slap some sense to you and  
Come crawling back to you.   
Yes, I miss you, Donna, I want you back   
Harvey spins and twirls and dips Donna breathe is taken by Harvey to move her along with song that was just screaming what her and Harvey's heart were truly feeling.

This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Why are you trying to say Harvey?  
I think you know what I am trying to say, Donna.  
Then tell me, Harvey   
Harvey waits and thinks the right to express what was in heart he looks back on his conversations with his therapist telling him to open up his heart take risks be true to himself and how he was feeling.

Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look, gain some self control And deep down I know this never works

Donna took his silence as a sign knowing this never going to work and why she had to leave him and move her life and be with someone new. So she decides to put a stop to whatever this is once and for all. Donna puts a stop to the dancing and Donna and Harvey are standing in the middle of the dance floor while everyone else is dancing. Donna confesses to Harvey,  
You see Harvey his why it is never going to with us. You don't have the heart or the guts to say what is your heart or how you feel about me because you are afraid to risk everything

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Harvey for the first time in his admits the truth to Donna and says to her,  
You are right, Donna  
What?! Donna snaps   
Harvey repeats,  
You are right, I am emotional closed off, I feel this way because of my mother and what went through her cheating on my dad.   
Harvey, Donna sighs   
Please, Donna let me finish  
Donna stay quiet and let's Harvey finish speaking.  
After you left, my life has been on downward spiral, suffering from panic attacks not being best lawyer we both know I can be. I meant what I say before, Donna. I can't me without you. I need you.

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Harvey takes Donna's hand place his hand on tops of hers and pleads.   
Please give me a chance to show I can be someone you need in your life. I promise you. If you give me this chance will do you whatever it takes not to take that chance for granted.

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me  
Oh, won't you stay with me?

Donna is speechless she is at lost for words her hand still top of his he leans her slowly into his arms again gliding through the dance floor singing words of "Stay With Me" into Donna's ear,   
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Donna sheds a tear Harvey feels her tears brushing up against his cheek they part. Harvey strokes her cheek to wipe Donna's tear from her face and tells her   
"I love you, Donna."  
"I love you, too, Harvey"  
They both lean in closer to each and share a sweet passionate kiss a prefect way to end a date

The end


	6. Brief 6: Empty Chairs and Empty tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the final events of the season 5 finale

There was no one left the law firm. There was empty chairs and tables nothing left except Harvey alone in office stating at the view of New York wondering why he let Mike settle it was all his fault. Donna enter his office staring at him knowing fully we'll of he was thinking blaming for every thing that has happen. She knocks on his door trying to figure out what right words to convince Harvey that happen to Mike and law firm was not his fault.   
Harvey knew Donna was the room entrance was like a breeze blowing in he sigh knowing she would try to give words of comfort would do no good.   
Donna informs Harvey, "Jessica and Louis left they couldn't stand looking at this empty place anymore."  
Harvey sigh still starring at the view of New York, "I can't say I blame them Donna, especially since I am to blame for this mess in the first place."  
"Harvey, you are..." Harvey punches his window screams "Donna, Dont !! Damn it!   
"Harvey!! Please," rushing towards his aid "hurting yourself will not make things any better" she reaches for hand he turns her away.  
"Donna, stop helping me, I don't deserve it. And you don't being with.." Seeing Donna shocked face he changes his words,

"What I meant was you don't deserve to work beside a man like myself. A man who hires non Harvard graduate that is the best lawyer ever who gets sent prison for doing its job. A man who loses everything for the sake of his damn pride. Donna I am not worthy I am worthless. And if you any self respect for yourself you will LEAVE ME NOW!!!"  
"NO Harvey!!! NEVER! If you think you are gonna shut me out in helping you, you got another thing..." then without warning nor permission, Harvey grabs Donna's face pulling her into a kiss with passion from Harvey that need to release from his heart. When Harvey kissed Donna he felt no longer empty but free to be with the woman he loves. No more excuses, no more wasting time thinking them not being together would work. Harvey just needed to be his arms inside her kiss for the rest of his life.

The end.


	7. Brief #7 Donna

Brief #7 Donna  
Sorry for long wait for update but I am back with new a brief one shot.  
This was prompt request by @Ilovedarvey on Twitter her and I interpretation of the season 7's episode 10 called Donna

Late Evening at Pearson Specter Litt.

Harvey exhausted after a late night of work. He enter into his office to find Donna starring out of window looking at the night sky. He hated to brother but he it was late and was hope to call Paula before heading home. 

He calls her name, "Donna"  
Donna didn't turn around all she said was, "I miss you, Harvey"  
Harvey sighed, "Donna, please it's late I am tired, You are tired go home."

Donna turns on her own superb fashion and asks Harvey in a snapish tone, "Go home! Go home to what, Harvey?" I go home every night alone pour glass of wine drink alone. I have no one to come home to. "

Harvey in an attempts to make a joke tells her   
"Then get a puppy Donna!"  
But Donna did not get the hint of the joke walks towards him while admitting to him,  
"I don't want a puppy, I want ...."   
Donna stops realize she so close to Harvey that she could smells the after shave. She also realizes that was holding his hand knowing that she was seeing that the only to one person Donna wanted to come home to was Harvey. 

Harvey couldn't move he didn't know what to do or say. But he knew what Donna was trying to tell him. Million thoughts going through his mind but in all honesty it felt nice Donna holding on to his hand the hand that carried through the worst and best of times. He was conflicted why now, he was with Paula who helped face fears and truths about himself. But his heart has and  have always loved Donna in many ways the one constant who talked about everything drinking together losing jobs, friends and lovers. Donna always managed to give the best. 

Conflicting emotions of heart made both Harvey and Donna stand still until Harvey's cell phone rang. Then reality sat back in as Harvey let go of Donna's hand to get out this phone it was Paula. He tells Donna  
"Its Paula"  
Donna walks away trying to hide the wiping of her hands thinking admitting the truth of feelings tonight was mistake she tells Harvey   
"I am sorry, you should answer um, I was just ..forget it"  
Harvey not sure why he was trying to stop her from leaving i guess he hated seeing Donna so hurt and sad.   
"Donna I'm .." Donna stops him from speaking to tell him. "  
" Don't Harvey besides it's bad timing anyway. I am just going to leave you as I finish up last minute work in my own office. Goodnight, Harvey, "  
"Goodnight, Donna"  
Harvey watches Donna walk out of the office back to hers sighs feeling bad for her feeling in such a state. But he tries to let it go and answers Paula's call  
"Hello, Harvey, it took awhile to answer but happy it wasn't going to be your voicemail I would be talking to."  
"Yeah I was just uhh.." Hesitated in telling Paula about what went on with Donna earlier . So he tells her, "Been busy closing for the night, but...."  
Paula was a therapist and she was good in understanding in sensing when someone is being bothered.  
Paula asks, "Im Sorry Harvey."  
"Sorry for what?" Harvey asks not sure why she was apologizing .  
"You are one busy closer and new lead partner of a firm. And I am bothering you, I am sorry."  
Harvey sighs , "First off, stop apologizing. If anyone should apologize is me for not being the not so normal boyfriend ."  
Paula laughs, "There is no such thing as a normal boyfriend besides I like you just for you are Harvey."  
Those last words Paula said, struck Harvey in way that took him by surprise. He recluntly asks  
"So you like me then."  
" of course I do, silly. I will let go so you can finish what needs to be done. Goodnight Harvey, "  
"Goodnight, Paula." 

Harvey hangs up put his phone away turns his chair looking the same night sky as Donna did wondering if just liking someone was often. After his phone call with Paula. Closes his office for the night walks across to see Donna lovely legs and bare feet up on her desk tapping her feet listening to Richie Valens "Donna"  
He leans at Donna's chuckling at the fact was a Richie Valens fans so he taps on her and says  
"I did not peg you for a Richie Valens fan, then again doesn't surprise me for this song was made for you."  
Donna sits up put down her drink tells him,   
"This song was made for me, it is just my dad when I was little played me this song when was sad."  
Harvey didn't want Donna to be sad not for anything especially him. He wanted her to know that  
"Donna,"   
she interrupt quickly changes the subject   
"How is Paula?"  
He sighs, "Fine was just about to...."  
"No need for details its your life enjoy it with Paula."  
" But Donna, I want to know that I hate leaving you like this all. "  
"All sad and alone, I know," she gets up walks to him fixing up his and tie " But you are going to leave me here anyway, because even though you say you love me but you don't want me. And I have to learn to accept that. "   
Donna was about to walk from Harvey he takes her arm. He pulls into his arms kisses her ever so soft and sweet. When the part lips and look at each other as they say nothing all they did was sway each other to the song of "Donna"  
Donna wanted this so much but not like this not like with Mark she was not going to be put in the position of being the other woman. So Donna pull away from Harvey's embrace.  
"This is wrong, Harvey."  
" Wrong, I thought this what you wanted something more. "  
" Yes but you are still with Paula, I am sorry I just be made in another woman not again. "  
Harvey curious and cautious to ask what she meant by that, "What you mean by again?"  
" You know Mark? "  
"Yes the fool," Harvey insulted  
" He wasn't a fool, he was a good and not fool to know how much you the reason that him and I didn't work. Anyway, after we broke up I called him after I found about you and Paula. We went out lunch and I found he was married. "  
"What hold on second! Are you telling me that you had a date with a married guy."  
" Yes"  
"Because he said he wanted to see me and I want to see him and I was lonely okay, besides I every right to date who I want without your apporval." Donna losing her temper having Harvey judge her for seeing Mark. She was only to find closure and hope of love in her life despite the fact Mark was never the one to begin with.  
"Besides Harvey you know it wouldn't have worked with Mark anyway."  
Harvey walks towards her takes her hand and asks  
"Why"  
Harvey begins to lean forward about to kiss her again as Donna breathe the word to Harvey close his face,  
"You are The reason."  
They so close together but their lips have still not touched   
Until they heard Paula's voice say   
"I should have known this would happen"

20 minutes earlier

Paula Agard decided to surprise Harvey for highly night cap with bottle of good old age scotch at his office. Earlier she was talking on the phone with Harvey and something in his voice made her sense something was bothering him. So Paula took upon herself to surprise him with a nightcap. She didn't being the girlfriend of high ranged lawyer. But yes sometime seeing Harvey with Donna made her a bit insecure they still close after being together physically. Truthfully some part of her was in Denial that they are just friends nothing more. And she trusted Harvey at least she thought she did until she saw him and Donna together holding hands so close they were going to kiss. She could not believe all the lies she was telling herself but most of she angry to believe that Donna and Harvey were never over the first place.   
She no was longer to deny the lies it was time to for the truth to be known whether Donna and Harvey were ready for not. When she stepped in and decide to interupt their moment and demand the truth.   
"I should have known this would happen"  
Harvey pull back from Donna, says "Paula, I "  
"Save it Harvey, I am going to make this easy for you me or Donna, Your choice."  
"Don't make me do that Paula!" Harvey demands  
" why not !! Harvey " Paula yells As Donna stands for she can't seem to move not able to leave.  
Harvey admits "Because, you will lose, Paula, for I will always choose Donna."  
Paula knew that was going come out of his mouth all she could was telling both.  
"I hope the two of you will be very happy together, you deserve each other."  
Paula walks out Harvey's life. As Donna walks stands beside him takes his hand and tells him,  
"Thank you, Harvey, for finally fighting for me."  
Harvey grabs her hand telling her, "From now, I will always fight you for you my Donna."  
She smiles "I am your Donna, and your my Harvey specter."  
The end


End file.
